Krath
Brief History The Krath are a Force User faction that was originally founded by Setal Keto and Aleema Keto back around time of the Jedi Exile. The Keto's were aristocratic and powerful in their home system of Empress Teta (Koros Major) and they eventually overthrew the government there and established the Krath. Who are the Krath? The Krath are a religious, Force-using group of individuals who worship the God Krath. They believe that balance is the way to enlightenment and by embracing all aspects of the Force they are capable of achieving this enlightenment. They feel the Jedi are incorrect in their philosophy and they see the Sith as corrupt and power hungry and wish to differentiate themselves from either order. Ranks in the Krath Grand Inquisitor Krath The Grand Inquisitor is the definitive leader of the Brotherhood. Few Krath ascend to this level and those that do often rule for long periods of time. The Inquisitor manages the brotherhood and guides the course of the brotherhood. The duties of the Inquisitor are simple. Inquisitors are to decide law, manage the affairs and accounts of the Brotherhood and act as chief high priest by interceding directly with Krath himself. Krath Inner Circle :Primarch :Primarchs are members of the Inner Circle who do not go by their school distinction. They have worked themselves up the ranks and have learned the ways of the Krath. Typically Primarchs are assigned control of large ships or cathedrals throughout the galaxy. :Advents of Lore and Tactics :An Advent is the supreme authority in either of the two schools. They are responsible for managing the day to day operations, training the individual members and advising the Inner Circle. :The Advent of Lore is responsible for maintaining and documenting the endless archives of Krath history, lore, doctrine and various other histories and lores compiled over the years. He advises the Inner Circle, the Grand Inquisitor to be precise, on issues related to the Force and related topics. He is considered the Highest priest of the order. :The Advent of War is responsible for developing the military arm of the Krath. He is looked at as the supreme commander of the Krath Forces and is often responsible for the planning and execution of various missions that require the finesse of a general. He advises the Inner Circle on issues related to combat and warfare. Krath School of Equites :Arch Priest :Arch Priests are the highest ranking members of the Equites that sit underneath the Magistrate. They oversee many of the functions of the school and are allowed to take on apprentices and train them. Arch Priests are usually responsible for most of the ceremonies and rituals performed by the Equites and they perform said roles under the supervision of the Magistrate. :High Priest :High Priests are the second highest, or middle, rank in the Equite School. High Priests are usually responsible for training the emerging Priests and are often under the instruction of the Magistrate or one of the Arch Priests. High Priests are mainly responsible for assisting their fellow Equites in performing rituals and ceremonies. They are often sent on missions to obtain artifacts as their skill level prepares them for most situations. :Priest :Priests are the lowest rank in the Equite School. They are to be by their master’s side most of the time observing and learning. Priests are responsible for maintaining most prayer sessions and they are often seen lighting candles for the larger rituals. Krath School of Executioners :Warlord :Warlords are the highest rank in the Executioner school right under the Magistrate. They act as Generals commanding any military Force put under the Krath at that time. Most of the time they are training the lower ranks as Krath do not often get into large conflicts. :Shadow Knight :Shadow Knights are the brunt of Krath warfare. They are highly trained duelists who usually take on Form II and Form V for many of their duels. They serve as the primary attack and security Force for the Krath. They can often be seen guarding different things or escorting Equites to remote worlds considered hostile. :Warrior :Warriors are the lowest level Executioners. They are the main pilots for the Krath and serve as the general security Force. Krath Journeymen :High Guardian :This rank is granted to Guardians who are working on their trials. Most of the time they are seen working with the Magistrates or higher members of the different schools. :This is an intermediate stage put here to provide a sense of accomplishment while a Priest goes through his trials. :Guardian :Guardians are frequently seen as they are one of the more numerous ranks. The level of Guardian shows a relative level of skill and ability which gives them the right to take on an apprentice. They are allowed to leave the ship but only if sanctioned by a higher ranking person. This is usually the point when a Priest gives up their Master and goes solitary for a short time while they prepare and undergo their trials. :Hunter :Hunters are the members of the Brotherhood that could be considered in the middle of their training. At this point they have developed most of their Force techniques and have solidified their connection with the Force and are focusing on their weapon forms more so they can advance. This is the point where most Priests start focusing on a single combat form to become an Expert in before they undergo their trials. :Seeker :Seekers are the Journeymen members of the Brotherhood that have just ascended from their Acolyte training. At this point in their training, a Journeyman is seeking knowledge and a better understanding with the Force. Without a strong bond with the Force the trials of the upper ranks will be unachievable. This is where Priests generally advance their beginner level Force techniques to a higher level where they become more useful. :Acolyte :Acolytes have just ascended from being Initiates. Being that they have just been officially declared Journeyman learners, Acolytes are often still referred to as Initiates. Although they may be considered Initiates by the Brotherhood they are still given distinct responsibilities that they would not have otherwise been granted. The largest difference between an Acolyte and an Initiate is training. Acolytes have completed a level of training that is probably one of the more difficult ones to complete. Because of this rigorous training the Brotherhood sees them as fit to leave the ship, if under guidance and command from a Master. :Initiate :Initiates are “fresh blood” they are brand new learners who have been taken on by the Brotherhood. Initiates range in ages from as low as nine years of age to as high as twenty years of age. The lower an initiate starts out the more advanced they will be in the future as they will not have had time to harden themselves to the training. :Typically, Initiates cannot leave the ship or base without a Master or a high ranking Krath supervising them. This is for their own protection as for the most part; they have not learned very much and are still developing the basic skills they would need to be useful off of the ship. Locations Empress Teta is the primary world of the Empress Teta System. It was renamed in the honor of Empress Teta, who was the ruler of the planet; in 5,000 BBY she unified all the planets in the system. Since the capital city of Cinnagar covers more than half the planet, the planet itself is also often referred to as Cinnagar. This planet, originally named Koros Major, was one of the first planets to join the Old Republic. Millennia before the events that take place in the films, this planet was the site of the first incursion upon the Old Republic by the Sith Empire in what came to be known as the Great Hyperspace War. Years later, the Krath Aleema and Setal Keto lived on Empress Teta and used it as their base. The Krath Main Temple or Grand Temple is a complex in which all Krath priests reside when not on field duty or when not assigned to duties off planet for the good of the order. The Temple's above ground complex is both a Krath training ground as well as the Empress Teta Star System's galactic trading hub. The sorrounding areas support the temples above ground complex with civillian workers who work for the Krath government and keep the Carbonite trade profitable for the entirety of the Empress Teta system. It houses the KSPU Headquarters. The Main spire, of three above ground spires is a massive 100 level complex of offices and communications hubs which link the other planets in the system together in a tight knit network of holocoms and much faster communications. The highest levels are reserved for the Krath priests in charge of the building and in charge of the populace. These priests dictate, via word from the Grand Inquisitors and other elders of the council, what new laws or programs to give to the people and have instituted by the Krath Special Projects Union or KSPU. The KSPU is responsible for everything from utility payments through food distribution to the many markets and also governs all communications for anti - Krath propoganda. The Media and all assets from the largest Tetan cruiser to a toothbrush is governed by the KSPU. The first large-scale catacombs were built from 3800 BBY onwards. Originally they were carved through soft rock outside the boundaries of the city, because Tetan law forbade burial places within city limits. At first they were used both for burial and the memorial services and celebrations of the anniversaries of Tetan martyrs (following similar Tetan customs). They probably were not used for regular burials. Many modern depictions of the catacombs show them as hiding places for Krath populations during times of persecution. This is unlikely, however, since the large numbers of decaying corpses would have made the air nearly (if not completely) toxic. Additionally, the general locations of the catacombs were known to the Tetan officials, making them a poor choice for a secret hiding place. In recent millenia the air has been cleaned and the stones on the tombs were also refurbished. It still serves as a Krath burial site and resting place for Krath Elders who died in martyrdom of the Krath cause or who contributed great works or insight to the Krath Order. The Catacombs stretch over ninety square kilometers in diameter and are only surpaced in complexity by the beauty of the craftsmanship of the tombs. Orbital scannars have a hard time getting past this layer into the underbelly of the Krath Grand Temple due to the rich amounts of lead and carbonite deposited in the sorrounding rock. This makes it an excellent buffer layer allowing for many things to happen below the catacombs out of the prying eyes of enemies. The Central Spire of the Grand Temple is a complex weave of stair cases, air purifyers, quadranium pillars expertly crafted for beauty, labyrinth style corridores, and complex attached structures ranging in value or strategic value. The Spire is the central hub of the entire Krath Order. Its purpose is to provide a place for Krath priests to study the Force and to hone thier skills. The lowest fourty levels house the Krath Grand Temple - Temple Inner Sanctum of Krath. Elders are the only ones let past level B100 or below in this complex. The First 100 levels are for the Grand Council hall. The hall is for Executor's and Equites to hold council with a Elder presiding for dictating the fates of a Equite, Executor, or Krath Journeyman. The seating is over the entire side walls with a central platform for the Krath Elder and Ranking Primarchs of the Executors and Equites. All Krath who make it into the order have a place in this commons. The Elder and Grand Inquisitors always will have the last word. Even if the entire Exector or Equites council is in unanimous decision. The exterior of the Spire for 100 levels houses the Elder's rooms on the west side and Offices and small medical bays and armories on the east. The north end is for Journeymen to reside if their is an overflow. Showers and caffeterias and the water and food storage is to the south. One main cargo elevator to the east houses the central shaft Cargo lift going directly to the starport's third level barracks. All equipment and food is checked by a ranking Krath Priest before being taken below from the Starport. It is then transported three miles under heav guard to a large vault door. After access is granted by a Krath Elder of Primarch rank or above the door is opened and good are loaded onto the central spire's cargo elevator. The Barracks for the Krath Oder is the main area for all Krath Journeymen, Equites and Executors. Each is housed in a separate area of the Temple. This keeps order and comradery amongst the men. The furnishing for priests and number of priests to a room is dictated by their rank. The better a priest does for the order the more he has available to him. The youngest Krath priests generally stay in large bays near the Elders and Primarchs for initial classes. After they reach the age of 8 they are given a locker and a bunk with the rest of the Journeymen untill they recieve their next summons to either the Equites or Executors. Equites and Executors are the first to be allowed to live in Cinnigar unassisted. This only occures if the Equite or Executor has proven himself worthy of this honor. This decision is left to by the Grand Council Hall. Category: Factions